Peer into the Unknown
by WingedWolf101
Summary: They say one who is a monster has no heart . Tenten will never forget those words , yet Tenten remains blind to the deep love Neji bares for her . But what if he knew of the truth she hide? Can they find love? or will they perish in Lies and Heartbreaks .
1. Words That'll Never be Forgotten

**A/N: Hello again everyone , I'm back once again and kicking up a new story from the dust . **

**Anyways , before I begin , to get more info of this story , please look on my profile under **_**"Story Info , Naruto" . **_**Anyways , enjoy the story!**

**NejiXTenten , best pairing ever!**

Tenten sat on the branch off of the highest tree no one had ever seen .

_The Bleeding Tree_

The tree was over a 100ft high , it towered over the forest , giving the other trees shade from the hot sun .

Tenten sat on the limb , not caring wither the branch broke and she fell to her death . Right now , nothing seemed to matter to her , all the care that she once held with pride and happiness was now gone . Gone like the leaves in the wind .

Tenten , while still staring off into the distant , laid the palm of her hand against the scratchy surface of the great old tree .

_Once this all mattered to me _

Tenten wrapped her fingers around a thinner part of the branch and squeezed it .

_But why does it come back? Why does the heart always make things so different from the brain?_

Tenten squeezed the branch harder , so hard that she could feel the rough bark scrap her hands till they bled .

_Love , I tried so hard for you Neji . _

Tenten hide her face as the sun began to get covered by snowy clouds .

_~Flashback (2 hours ago)~_

_Neji and Tenten faced each other , both eyes set ablaze as both sparring partners charged again . _

_Neji got behind Tenten , and delivered a rain of blows . But Tenten was quick to dodge the shower of hands , and with great speeds . The weapon's mistress dove behind a tree . _

_Once she was sure she was out of sight , Tenten drew out a blade. Then quickly emerging , she shot straight into the air and brought upon a storm of showering weapons , straight towards the Hyuuga's head . _

_Neji quickly side stepped the weapons and dodged every single one . Except for a few blades that chopped off a section of his long hair . _

_Finally , the fire dwindled as both of the shinobis faced each other . Then bowing to each other , Neji approached Tenten with a slight smirk on his face , "You've done well Tenten" , the white eyed boy congratulated the brunette on a job well done . _

_Tenten smiled up to the pearly white eyed Hyuuga , "Thanks Neji , your doing much better then you have before" . Tenten replied while returning the favor . _

_Then a straining tension was brought upon them both as Neji turned away . _

_Tenten immediately saw this , "Neji? What's wrong? Did I say something?" . _

_Neji shook his head as he shut his eyes , "No… its just…" . Neji paused for a good 5 seconds . _

_Tenten cocked her head ever so slightly at the silent boy , "Neji? What's wrong?" . _

_The Hyuuga sighed , then finally , he spoke . _

"_Tenten… are you familiar with demons?" . _

_The question caught the young kunochi off guard, first they were congratulating each other, and now a question of demons was brought up . But never the less , the confused girl answered . _

"_Well I know the basics about them , but I don't know a lot" , Tenten answered half truthfully ._

_Neji brought his eyes up to look at the birds soaring over-head , "Then I'm sure you know of the tailed demons?" . _

_Tenten just stared , but deep inside her , she knew something was wrong . _

_When Tenten did not answer , Neji decided to just go ahead and continue his topic . "The tailed demons are the most brutal among all… they took the life of half my family…" . _

_Tenten's eyes bored into the back of Neji's head , "Neji… were on earth are you getting at?" ._

_Then tightening the expression on his face , Neji turned to face the weapon's mistress . "Tenten, I just want to tell you before someone else tells you different" , then swallowing , the Hyuuga whispered . _

"_Tenten… I despise the tailed demons more then you can ever imagine… many people will try and say other wise , but I just want you to know Tenten…" . _

_Tenten's eyes widened a little ._

"_Tenten… no matter what anybody says… The tailed demons are nothing but monsters… __**Killers that prowl the world , taking the lives of innocent souls . They are nothing but monsters" . **_

_Then a sharp pain stabbed Tenten in the chest . _

_~End of Flashback~_

Tenten buried her face more into her arms as she remembered the words that were said by Neji hours ago.

_**They're nothing but monsters . **_

Tenten ran her scrapped fingers over her chest , feeling the pulses of her own heart .

'_Is that how he calls them…? Nothing but cold creatures whom bears no heart?'_

Tenten listened carefully to the pulses of her own heart , and she ignored the painful emotions surfacing within herself .

_Neji… if only you could see the truth , maybe this would be so much easier _

Tenten removed her hand from her hardening heart , and returned it to the resting place by her side .

'_I'm just fooling myself' _, Tenten thought with hurt .

"If Neji knew the truth , he wouldn't see me as anything… _but a monster.." ._

Tenten laid her head against the base of the big trunk of the bleeding tree , "_Its hopeless…" . _

Finally , Tenten stood up . And looking down from the tree , she quickly vanished , and appeared at the base of the giant tree .

Tenten began to walk back to the Village , but not without getting one last glance at the tree before she walked off .

Tenten looked upon the told old tree , how mighty it was . But yet hallow on the inside , just like her .

Then getting one last look , Tenten turned around and went back towards the village .

_**~Hyuuga Manor~**_

Neji sat in the safe comfort of his room , the only place where he can escape in solitude for the day .

He stared out the window , obviously deep in thought .

For Tenten seemed very different today , like… as if she were in a trance .

Actually , for the past few days , Neji had been noticing that Tenten had been quickly getting stronger . Why she had been advancing much quicker then Neji himself had expected .

But it was not the _'Getting Stronger' _part he was thinking about . But the fact that Tenten had been concealing herself , almost as if she was trying to hide herself mentally from him .

This deeply confused the Hyuuga boy , I mean , why would she try and hide her herself from him?

Now if he told people this , they would say he's just probley going insane .

But he was not , I mean he could read Tenten's emotions like a pop-up book . She had never been close minded or even quiet . She had always been strong and open hearted , not afraid to stand up for herself . But today was different , for Neji couldn't even tell if she was happy or sad .

And this fact deeply bothered the Hyuuga prodigy , and he was slightly concerned . For he had no way of answering it , but the only thing he could do was put this situation in question form . And that question was .

"_What's wrong with Tenten?"_

While the 15 year old Shinobi thought , he failed to detect his blue haired cousin peeking in from behind his door .

Hinata watched her cousin with sad eyes , for she knew what was bothering him .

And she knew why it was bothering him .

But Hinata left before Neji opened his eyes and saw her , for at this stage . Neji was NOT someone you want to pester when he is troubled .

**A/N: Terribly sorry if its short , but I'm running out of time , you know , busy busy . **

**But anyways , uhoh , looks like Tenten is hiding a little something from Neji . And looks like Neji has no clue on what he's dealing with . **

**Hmm… turns out Tenten is not as easy to read as he expected huh? **

**Well anyways review if you want , hope you enjoyed it . Chapter two will be here soon! Goodnight and good day!**


	2. Changes I Try to Hide

**A/N: Howdy ya'll , sorry about the first chapter . Not one of my best gigs , but I promise . This chapter is going to be longer , and explain a wee bit more . **

**Also just for quick measures , **_**THIS **_**is the creature that lurks within the depths of Tenten's mind . **

.com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=black+dragon+#/d1ze8m8

**Anyways , here is chapter 2! Enjoy . **

_Tenten laid upon a tall mountain . The mountain was constructed out of the face of stone , red lights circled it . The presence of pure evil evaporating from its core . _

_Tenten laid upon a large stone table , unfamiliar words that Tenten could not recognize were carved within the face of the stone . The stone was cold and hard , she could feel the rough surface of the stone send unnatural chills tingling up her spin . _

_It was dark… _

_The only thing keeping this strange place alit was a moon , a full moon the color of a deep crimson red . _

_**The Blood Moon**_

_Tenten coughed and gagged , the tightly woven chakra strings keeping her tightly restrained from escaping . But Tenten was not even trying to escape , the strings glowed with power that Tenten has never sensed before . But the darkness that surrounded her was fearful to her , it was… as if… the darkness was alive . _

_The sounds of tortured and imprisoned souls screeched into the air , the sharp sounds nearly deafening Tenten . But that was not the part she was focused on . _

_Dark creatures surrounded her tightly bound body , they were people and dragons . _

_Tenten gagged and tried to call out to the humans for help , but none of them even responded to her muffled yelps and squeaks .Tenten directed her attention to the dragons , even though she bore no knowledge of demons . But she knew a thing or two about dragons , and the one thing she knew all to well was that dragons are __**NOT **__a pleasant creature to come into combat with . _

_But another fact that was also true , was that not all dragons were the same . And Tenten was getting ready to test that fact as she sent a wave of yells for help ._

"_H-He..Lp!" , Tenten managed to say , even with the chakra strings still gagging her mouth . _

_But the dragons , as well as the humans , did not budge a inch ._

_Now Tenten was extremely scared , what were they doing to her? Why were they doing this?_

_Then , out of the humans . Came a tall man . _

_He was draped in shadow , covered in a cloak . But even that couldn't keep Tenten from noticing the details . _

_The man was tall , about 5'11 in height . He was very slender , probley a master of __taijitsu like Lee . The man's hair was as dark as night , and his hair was so long , Tenten could have sworn his hair lined his waist . Tenten also noticed the man was very pale , like Neji . _

_But it was not the Man's appearance that caught her eye , no . It was his eyes that caught the young Kunochi's attention .The man's eyes were a deep chocolate color , the pupils were thin , but the eye itself was almond shape . _

_Those eyes , looked exactly like hers' ._

_But just as Tenten was going to continue to observe the man , a much , much bigger cloaked figure appeared behind the human male . _

_Tenten gulped a chunk of saliva , as fear grabbed a hold of her as her eyes traveled down the appearance of this creature . _

_The dragon was a stained steel/silver color . Its scaled covered in grizzly looking scars that nearly made Tenten gag . The eyes were a deep blue color , almost Nova Blue . Its huge horns towered of its head , while other hornletts lined its massive jaws . _

_Tenten shuddered as the pair approached her body._

_~(End of Dream)~_

Tenten awoke with a fright , her heart pounding , her thoughts racing , and her body shaking .

Tenten shut her eyes tightly as she gripped both sides of her with her hands ,for the same nightmares keep coming back . Each nightmare that she had witnessed have only began to get worse and worse. But the worst part of it all is that Tenten knew it was real, but yet… it didn't seem real.

Maybe it was to good to be true?

Sighing , Tenten stood up from her small bed . Then popping her back and shoulders , the 15 year old kunochi drug her feet towards her bathroom so she can expect the damage caused by last night's sleep .

Tenten opened the door and stepped onto the cold white tiled floor . It at first sent chills up her body , but she was used to it . Heck , she had all her life of adjusting to awful things , and being cold and alone was one of the things she mastered of '_getting used to' _.

Now , she directed her thoughts to her reflection in the mirror .

Tenten's eyes traveled down her reflection as she began her inspection .

Her eyes had dark circles under it , nothing more then just a little bit more sleep will clear that up .

Hey hair was a bit of a mess , but nothing she couldn't fix .

All in all , not half bad . Apparently last night's sleep was more merciful then nights before .

Tenten decided too maybe wear something different today.

Then reaching behind her, she gripped some different set of clothes from a waste-line hand basket and began to strip her body down to clothe less.

Tenten pulled her shirt from above her head, then reaching down, she felt for the other shirt .

But while she was feeling around, Tenten could not help but glance at her body . There , the sight that she had expected to see was there . But it did not frighten her , just confused her .

For Tenten has suffered many things since her 16th birthday , which was only 2 weeks or so ago . The changes that had been occurring did not surprise her , but she went to the doctor anyways , just to keep Lee and Gai quiet . She didn't really think about Neji .

The healers said nothing much of it , they just dismissed the changes as minor diseases that happen every now and then .

They told Tenten it was only minor and wouldn't effect anything . That it would be gone in probley 3 days , maybe even sooner .

But Tenten knew what it was , and everything those medical Ninjas said about the progression occurring was completely wrong . For these changes were nothing _'Logical'_ . Infact , these changes were beyond anyone's control .

Tenten's eyes traveled down her body , till she kept her eyes square on her middle section . That was where the changes first occurred .

The first thing Tenten began to notice was that she was beginning to lose her _'Feminine' _features .

First Tenten would wake up in the middle of the night in sheer pain . For her ribcage felt like it was breaking apart , and sprawling out . And after 4 days of that not-so-pleasant-sleep , she noticed that she was losing her curves . For her ribcage was spreading out and growing , and there by , causing her hips to line up perfectly with her ribcage . Now she was as straight as mailbox .

The second notion that Tenten noticed till afternoons after training , was that her bra was beginning to get looser and looser . When she would go out to get something to eat with Sakura or Naruto , which was in later in the evenings , she noticed that her breast were nearly gone .

And when she returned one night after some _sever _training , she saw that she was now completely flat chested . As in nothing was there , not even bumps . Heck , she began to look like a 20 year old guy who just lost a bet .

These few minor changes didn't occur much to Tenten , infact , she didn't seem to mind at all .

She was no longer having hip problems , and she was no longer bothered by perverted guys . But the best part was that she no longer had to wear those itchy bras' anymore .

Besides , she could easily hide these affects happening . I mean it wasn't hard , for all she had to do was wear a shirt that gave off the allusion that she had curves . And with the chest issue , all she has to do with this one was to wear a stuffed bra .

But the best part of these effects happening was the fact that only her middle section was changing . Nothing else below her waist was changing or being effected. So her legs remained kind of girly , her feet were not getting big or hairy . Plus to top it off , her face continued to remain the same .

So these problems Tenten had no trouble with hiding them .

But however , there were some things a bit more… _'difficult' _, to hide .

Such as her shoulders , for ever since her curves began to fade away . She noticed her shoulders were beginning to get very broad . But hey , she always wanted broad shoulders . So that wasn't a _BIG _worry .

Another part that she happened to discover was that her stomach was beginning to change as well . This change just happen to be the quickest effect she has had yet .

Why in just one day she went from a flabby stomach , to a mangerly ripped six-pack belly .

Yup , that's rights . Tenten secretly has the tightest abbes in all of Konoha , and it will remain a secret till she decided other wise .

But to end this long list of changes , was Tenten's height . Yea , she kind of already knew she was going to be tall . But just not this soon , heck… she was already 3 inches shorter then 6ft . So , Tenten was now the tallest member on the team . So now the word _'Tall' _was added to her title of _'Weapon's Mistress' . _

So now tired of staring at her transformations occurring , Tenten masked herself with her head band and yanked her pants on .

But just as Tenten began to role up her sleeves . the clock just happened to grab her attention .

6:36 A.M.

"6:36 A.M.! _**Oh crap! I'm going to be late!"**_ .

So now ripping her shirt and boxers on , Tenten shoved some food down her mouth while gulping up some dairy products . Then grabbing her scrolls and shoes , Tenten flew out the door with a sonic boom .

_**~(Training Grounds)~**_

Neji and Lee sat on top of a hill top . Waiting for the third member of their team to arrive , and the wait was not so enjoyable for the two young males . As you can guess , Lee trains with Gai every day , and Gai was already here . But Tenten was not , and you know Neji's policy . And that's _**NEVER **_begin training until Tenten arrives .

Neji sat still in a meditating position , but he was not meditating . He was just merely trying to block out all outside noises till he heard the voice of his training partner . In other words , he was trying to stay calm and contempt .

Lee sat not to far from the Hyuuga prodigy and fiddled with a slice of grass .

Lee grunted as he turned back to Neji , "Neji , my youthful rival , why not just you and I confront each other in a friendly battle till Tenten arrives?" .

Neji ignored the taijitsu expert and simply continued his quiet concentration .

That response just seemed to irate the green spandex wearer even more .

Lee drooped his head even more and groaned , "Come on Neji! Why do you always just train with Tenten? I mean I'm ready to just get started! Surly your just willing to spar till she shows up!" .

Neji continued to ignore Lee's pitiful whines to get him to spar with him .

Lee narrowed his eyes , and continued to beg . "Come on Neji! Just one spar! Or are you just scared that I might defeat you this time!" , Lee retorted smartly .

Uhoh , this seemed to grab the Hyuuga's attention .

Now groaning himself , Neji decided to just tell Lee again . "For the 30th time Lee , I only spar with Tenten , for she is familiar with my tactics such as I'm familiar with hers . So that is my final answer , no exceptions!" . Neji fought back with a sneer .

Lee just fussed and fell back into the soft grass , his eyes set ablaze . "Fine! But can you at least just tell me why its always her?" .

Neji sighed , "If it will get you to be quiet , I just intend to train with Tenten because I find her sparring with more concentrating…" .

Lee looked at this with a stab of insult , "What's that supposed to me! Are you suggesting that sparring with me is to distracting! How do you believe that!" .

Neji stubbornly frowned and glared at Lee , "Because Tenten does not shot words of Youth every 5 seconds" .

Just as Lee was about to throw a insult towards the grumpy milky-eyed boy . There conversation was interrupted by a panting Tenten .

Lee and Neji stared as the missing member of their final showed up .

Tenten raced around the corner , and quicker then lightning , she jabbed a leg downward . And with a quick jerk , she jolted her body up at a high velocity . And emerged infront of her friends in a cloud of dust .

Lee jumped up in surprise , as Neji merely winced as the dust covered his clean silky , soft hair .

Once Tenten dusted herself up , she looked up with a beaming smile . "Hey! Sorry I'm late , just got caught up" .

Neji , who was trying to clean some dust out his long hair , smirked at his companion . "Well it is about time you made it , now without anymore delay , are you ready to begin?" .

Smiling , Tenten jumped a distant away from the pale eyed boy and got into her fighting stance . "I'm ready when you are!" , she replied with great determination .

Smiling slightly , Neji stood up . "Then lets begin , and after this , shall we go get something to eat?" .

Tenten smiled and nodded her head .

Then , both Ninjas charged at each other .

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry took so long , but anyways , here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 is coming soon . And please please PLEASE don't forget to look at the picture link above . Things would be so much easier to explain if you knew what the demon looked like . **

**Anyways , review if you want . Catch ya'll later!**


End file.
